The Lone Hunter
by internetjon
Summary: A Hunter finds he is not who he thought and learns about his past and the past of the guardians.
1. Prologue

A hundred years have passed since the legendary warlock Jasmine and her fire team destroyed the black garden and took on the vault of glass. Jasmine and her two partners took on and vanquished Crota when he rose out of the hellmouth, she was one of the greatest guardians of her time. Under her protection and that of her team the city was able to grow ten times larger over the next twenty years. Jasmine sat at the console of guardians as speaker of the warlocks and as chief of protection for the city, all guardians looked up at her and wished to someday be as powerful as her. But one day she vanished while out on patrol never to be seen again. Within two years of her being gone the newer parts of the city where over run and destroyed by the hive, Tomb ships invaded coming over the walls still not built up dropping a hive army upon us. Knights and wizards lead thousands of Thrall through our streets killing thousands of citizens. The guardians eventually pushed back the hive long enough to get the rest of the civilians back behind the main walls. Then one day they found her ship along the coast of Europe on a beach, with a large bite out of the wing. The only place more dangerous than the land is the water around here large sea serpents and sharks the size of sky scrapers teeth the size of grown men piranhas that can eat a guardian in seconds. No guardian was stupid enough to enter the water, most would go a hundred miles out of the way to get pass a river or lake. Jasmine is dead.

Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors i'm not very good with this stuff . anyways hope you enjoy it :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Are the warp drives fixed yet?" yelled Richard from the office.

"Not yet sir" Craig called back as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

Craig's' hair was a dark brown, full of grease and oils from working under ships, and it covered one of his eyes. He kept it that way to hide the scar that ran across half his face, he got the scar two years ago when he got into a bar fight with one of the new hunters.

"I'm done sir" Craig called out as he tightened the last bolt on the second drive.

Richard walked in from the office door He was well over weight and looked like he had white pasty skin like never left the office before, his hair was a dark black color and cut to frame his face.

"Ha-ha" he laughed "Not even Holiday could get these two working again, and I got them working again" he gloated

Craig just rolled his eyes there was no use to argue that he did all the work Richard was just to pompous to be argued with anyways Holiday knew it has him fixing it and not Richard.

"Would you like me to take them to the tower sir?" Craig asked.

"No no I want to see the look on Holidays face when I show her that I was able to fix the warp drives she couldn't" he grinned showing his large yellow teeth.

Richard took the two warp drives and placed them in his back pack then walked out back into the office.

"I want the shop cleaned back up by the time I get back too" he shouted as he left.

"Soon I'll be out of here and working at the tower then Richard will have to fix his own stuff" Craig angrily mumbled under his breath.

He grabbed his bag off the floor and set it on the table, his bag was strange since it was made of steel with some padding on the side that goes on his back. Pressing down on his watch circles of light formed on the bag and the circles lifted off the bag, each turning into a nano-droid.

"Clean up time boys" Craig said then left the room.

In three days would be his twenty first birthday and he could finally apply to work in one of the towers. He hoped he would be accepted into the guardian tower but he hasn't been able to talk to Holiday lately. So he had no idea if she would accept him, but why wouldn't she? He was one of the best engineers around.

He had an hour at least before Richard would return from the tower so Craig decided he would go out for lunch. Down the crowded street a few blocks was his favorite bar "Rustyz Pub" when he got there it was packed with the lunch rush civilians pushing and shoving to get to the bar some just a little too drunk for this time of day. Craig made his way to the bar and flagged the bartender over to him.

"I want a rare steak with all the toppings, it's a big day coming up"

"Of course Craig, but can you come by and fix my sparrow tonight if you get the chance?" The bartender asked him with a smile.

"Anything for you rusty" Craig laughed and grabbed a beer off the bar to find a place to sit.

After walking around the bar he found a seat and sipped on his beer. A few minutes later rusty came over with a steak the size of a head covered in onions and mushrooms, and sat across from him.

"So you excited about your birthday on Tuesday?" rusty asked in half a laugh "oh of course you are" he answered his own question not giving him time to answer.

"You know Rusty one of these days ill get the last word in one of these conversations." Craig laughed.

"Maybe but not today" he said getting up to leave Craig to eat his steak.

After he was done eating and left the bar he started heading up the street towards the garage, the wind blowing slightly from the center. He looked up and saw the traveler, the god from space that now rests over us, floating above the last safe city on earth. With it over us nothing can approach us it even keeps the bad weather out of the city. He got into the garage and the droids where done cleaning and have returned back into the bag, the garage was spotless floor vacuumed and shelves dusted. The door opened and Richard walked in.

"Holiday was excited to see the warp drives working" he bellowed while grinning "she also said happy birthday and she can't wait to see you Wednesday morning." His face becoming very serious "when where you plaining on telling me you were trying to get a job in the tower"

"I thought you knew" Craig explained "you didn't expect me to stay here forever did you?" he asked.

"Well yes I did actually I gave you your break you would be out tending fields for the farms or working on the walls!" He yelled. "How do you expect me to find a new apprentice in two days?"

"That's not really my problem now is it?" Craig responded "It is you who won't have anyone to do your work for you, you might actually have to fix your own stuff." Craig laughed

"Fine if you want to leave then you owe me for all your training" Richard shouted.

"Fine ill pay you that as soon as you pay me for all work I've done around here fully! You have paid me less than minimal wage since the day I started working you owe me thousands." Craig shouted back.

"Get out! Get out now you're fired!" Richard shouted.

"Very well" Craig said as he pressed his watch and the droids came to life. "Pack up boys we're going home."

"Where do you think you're going with my tools?" Richard snapped.

"They're my tools" Craig said calmly as the droids grabbed random tools and gadgets from the wall.

Craig put his bag on after everything was packed he had his back pack on and was carrying a duffle bag full of his tools. He walked back down the street it seemed empty compared to during lunch rush. He walked back behind Rustyz and saw the old sparrow sitting on cinder blocks. Working late into the night, the sparrow finally turned on again and floated off the blocks.

Craig banged on the back door till Rusty answered "she's all fixed now rust, just needed to recalibrate the hover system and put a new spark plug in"

"Thanks boy, make sure to bring the family on Wednesday and ill treat you all to a bottle of whisky." Rusty laughed and patted Craig on the back. "Now get going and say hello to the family for me." He bellowed and gently pushed Craig down the alley.

Craig made it home after midnight and gently opened the door to the small house him and his parents shared, trying not to wake anyone or let anyone know he was just getting home. As he shut the door the light turned on and his father stood in the hall behind him.

"Why are you home so late Craig?" he asked.

"I stopped buy rustyz to help him fix his sparrow" Craig quickly answered.

"Very well get to bed you got church in the morning and don't be trying to sneak into the house again or next time…" he let the statement hang in the air as he turned and headed back to his room to go to bed. Reviling his shotgun leaning against the wall.

Craig went to his room it was like anyone else's room a bed on one wall a closet on another and posters hanging on the walls models posing with guns in bikinis and leaning over car's and sitting on sparrows. This room could be any teenagers' room, until you looked closely and saw, the walls where alive. He laid in his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry about the late upload with finals and my brother erasing the chapter right when I was almost done with it *glares at him* and leveling my hunter up for the dlc (love the new raid so much more than the vault) but hope to get chapter 3 out before Wednesday if my editor doesn't mind :D anyways enjoy the story everyone.

The room glowed a bright yellow and alarms went off making it impossible to hear anything else.

"Snooze" Craig shouted out loud.

"We are sorry sir but you told us not to let you sleep in on Sundays and to get you ready for church" a voice came from all around.

"Fine mute! Mute already"

"Sorry sir" and the alarms went silent and the lights dimmed.

The wall turned into a large window showing the busy streets outside families all dressed up heading to church others trying to get groceries home or get to a families friend's house to meet up for breakfast. Ships flying through the sky heading to the center of the town where the church stood directly below the traveler, the god of our time watching over us all. Then the bell rang nine strikes, that's when it happened every day, the sky darkened you could see thousands of ghosts flying out into the world to search for new guardians to protect the city. They all left from the church out into the world and surrounding the city to find new guardians to protect all of humanity, those who could use the light from the traveler as a weapon against the darkness that threatens us.

Craig got up and looked down at his dirty cloths he feel asleep in a sighed. Quickly grabbing a new set of clothes he walked into the bathroom and took a long shower, feeling clean he looked at himself in the mirror his left eye almost completely white since the fight all the years ago. He was in great shape with a few small scars over his body where he dropped a knife working or dropped a sparrow on himself he did that a few times more then he would like to admit. That is when he heard it a sound that hasn't been heard in years, the alarm was ringing. He pulled a white shirt on and headed out to the living room where his dad and sister where watching the television. The news was on it showed the guardian tower. Police ships flying around and guardians stood guard at every door, Craig has never seen so many guardians prepared for war at the tower at once before. Below the picture it read "Emergency at the guardian tower reports of mysterious death more information to follow soon". The screen changed to a live feed of the wall where guardians where landing all around setting up guard of the wall along with the police forces normally stationed there, it seemed that the city was preparing for a war. Everyone was being sent home to wait for further orders, the streets where almost empty some people still rushing down the streets to get home. The alarms still bellowing getting louder over time so everyone could hear.

Craig sat next to his younger sister on the couch she was scared and it was obvious, She was eighteen with long strait dirty blond hair. She leaned onto Craig's shoulder while staring at the screen waiting for more news. His father sat in the arm chair on the side smelling too much of alcohol that he must be drunk already. His mother died four years ago coming home from the store, where she got in a crash, a tired wall worker ran a red light and their ships crashed and fell to the ground she probably would of lived if the other ship hadn't of landed on top of hers. Ever since that day Craig's father has been an alcoholic drinking from the morning to late at night not willing to get help, the only time he has been seen sober has been those rare occasions he goes to work so he can earn enough money to gamble again. Craig had to take care of himself and Sarah all his pay went to feeding them and keeping a house over their head. On Tuesday if Holliday hires him he will finally start actually making money and can buy Sarah that new Sparrow she has been wanting.

The screen flashed back to life the golden words "emergency broadcast" appeared in the center of the screen, the picture went back to the tower more guardians have appeared since last time it was shown and all the doors have been closed even the staircase to the vanguards has been covered. There was a medevac ship landed on the lawn with doctors loading a body into it, that's when the news prompter spoke for the first time.

"We have just gotten conformed reports of the death in central tower, at nine o' clock this morning the speaker did not show up at the church to give morning service a guardian was then sent to central tower, or guardian tower as most call it, to see what was wrong with the speaker he was there found dead laying in his bed with his ghost missing. We have not been informed what the cause of death was or time but based on this response we expect foul play was part of it. A new speaker will be sought after right away and the city will be under strict law until further notice, starting at noon today you may once again leave your home until eight tonight when curfew will be in effect and lifted again tomorrow at eight….. Long live the traveler long live the city."

The screen shut off again and the alarms went silent, it all seemed like a bad dream.

"What will happen without a speaker?" Sarah asked finally breaking the silence.

"A new one will be found and until they are the city is at risk we will be under strict law and the darkness could attack the city. " Craig said slowly.

Late that night in the guardian tower a meeting was being held between the vanguard, the governor of the city and the leader of homeland defense. All stood around the large table in the center of the room.

"The fallen have already been gathering at the south of the wall, if they attack the traveler will be unable to help us without a speaker." Ikora said tapping on a spot on the map between them.

"We can only hope the traveler finds us a new speaker soon otherwise they may attack" Cayde responded. "I have a team of hunters on the way there to survey their forces for us but you know I could also go out and maybe help with this war and scale their numbers down a bit" He added with some hope to finally make it back to the field.

"Don't be stupid we can't risk losing another member of the council at this point without a speaker we are already in trouble what would we do if we lost one of our vanguard too." Jessica added.

Cayde stared at her " as governor I don't think you have the right to plan the war that might happen, your job is to keep the citizens calm" he spit out trying to keep the hope of going back out alive as long as he can.

"Maybe not but as the hunter vanguard you have the responsibility to all your fellow hunters not to screw this up for them" skyfox-311 said.

"Oh great who told Mr. Homeland here he could talk" Cayde shouted flinging his hands to the air.

Commander Zavala banged his hands on the large table creating a large crack in the solid table "You're not going out in the field" he shouted and everyone looked at him. "This is not some picnic in the park without the speaker we are all the city has to look to and I'm not about to let them lose more of the governing force. "

Cayde looked down "sorry" he mumbled with just enough sincerity and embracement you would almost think him human.

Just as the meeting was getting under way again the door to the console room burst open and there stood a man with dark black hair and dark brown eyes, he was clean shaved and wore a simple black robe. Everyone turned and stared at him in disbelief that anyone would dare interrupt a head console meeting. Everyone felling uneasy about his appearance and there was something about him that didn't feel right. Cayde reached down a bit for the knife that hung at his leg, while you could see Ikoras' hands starting to glow a deep purple.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Zavala said from his spot on the back of the table?

"Calm my fellow guardians set down your arms" He said looking at Cayde "and fear me not" He turned and looked at Ikora for that part "I am the man you seek I will be the new speaker The traveler spoke to me and told me to come here tonight and tell you all… deadlight"

The console looked at each other in disbelief he knew the word the traveler used to claim the new speaker and then there was a beam of light shined down from the traveler onto the church. They all turned and stared out the window watching the beam then it vanished.

The next morning it was announced a new speaker was found Monday became a day of celebration the whole day was a festival throughout the city ending with watching the guardian ships leave the towers around the city back out into the solar system to explore and fight back the darkness. Tomorrow the scientists and researchers would follow hoping that one day we can bring back the golden age.

"Tomorrow I will be working at the tower" Craig said to himself as he watched the ships fly away.


	4. Chapter 3

hey sorry about the wait with work and holidays have had no time to write sadly hopefully next chapter will come out a lot faster.

**Late Tuesday night**

Craig laid in his bed sore from head to toe bruises and cuts he stared at the celling wondering how his life was so different then it was this morning then he passed out of exhaustion. This day did not go as he planned nothing seemed to be real. How could his life be so different after only one day?

**Early Tuesday morning**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sarah shouted waking Craig up.

Craig jumped up in his bed still half asleep looking franticly for the noise that woke him up, reliving it was only Sarah he fell back into his bed.

"What time is it?" Craig asked.

"It's almost nine" Sarah said.

"Why are you waking me at nine let me sleep? The suns barely up." He said as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

Sarah rolled her eyes "alarm on" she said and the room started screaming alarms going off and room filled with light.

"Alarm off" Craig called and sat up. "Alright I'm up already what's for breakfast".

Sarah shoved him over "make your own breakfast your twenty one now"

"Oh shit it's my birthday!" he shouted as he jumped up. "I need to get dressed I have to get to the tower!"

The church bells rang in the distance "Ring…. Ring…. Ring…. Ring…." It was nine and the ghosts emerged from the church to scan the wilds looking for a new guardian.

Sarah left the room to give him some privacy and Craig quickly pulled on a clean shirt over the old shirt he wore to sleep last and a pair of jeans. Running to the living room Sarah stood there holding out a protein bar and a cup of orange juice for him, quickly drinking the juice and putting down the glass he hurried for the garage.

"Be home in time for dinner I'm making your favorite" Sarah called after him.

"You're the best ill be home as soon as I can" he called back.

Quietly to herself she smiled and said "I know".

He started his sparrow and headed down the road as fast as he could swerving threw traffic he was late for his first day of work already. Let's hope Holiday will be forgiving enough to give him a second chance. The tower was about ten kilometers away he almost made it without a problem then he heard sirens behind him looking back there where two cops following him.

"Pull over" one shouted threw an intercom on his sparrow "stop your sparrow imminently" he continued.

Slowing down to a stop on the side of the road Craig hit himself in the head just thinking how could he be so stupid you can't speed towards the tower without the cops coming. That's when he saw it.

A ghost flow down to him _hello guardian, I've been looking for you for a long time._

The cop walked up to the sparrow taking out his ticket book. "Well well what do we have…." Stopped mid-sentence seeing the ghost "oh I'm so sorry to slow you down guardian please forgive me and be on your way" the cop said as he quickly backed up to get back to his sparrow.

"Well thanks bud I don't know why you came down here but you got me out of a big ticket" Craig said to the ghost.

I've already told you why I came down to you I'm a ghost, well actually I'm your ghost now. Here this will be more appropriate for you. The ghost split apart into multiple little triangles floating around the eye, and beam of light shot out of it onto Craig creating armor that fit nicely over his cloths.

"Wait I can't be your guardian… I'm not dead" Craig said.

That actually isn't true we don't only take the dead to become guardians we just take more from the dead then the living because well there are more dead out there. If you look at the exo's they are neither dead or alive, but most newer exo's will never become guardians as it's harder for the new models to grasp the power of light.

"So you're serious I'm a guardian?" Craig said the surprise sill evident in his voice.

Yes I'm very serious… why are humans so… well annoying.

"You're no walk in the park either" Craig said rather annoyed.

Maybe not but we will be spending a lot of time together now so you better get used to it, anyways we nrrd to get to the tower you have some training to get to.

The tower wasn't far ahead they reached there with another five minutes of traveling this was not the first time Craig has been to the guardian tower but this will be the first time he's not escorted the entire time threw it. The huge double doors loomed ahead as he walked the remaining distance to the tower, he had left his sparrow at one of the few spots to leave a sparrow. The doors where five meters tall and 3 meters wide the ghost floated up to one of the guardians standing post in front.

Greetings guardian we have a new guy here needing to go up. Got to get him to training right away.

The Guards looked at the ghost then at Craig, they looked to each other than stepped apart and the doors slowly slid apart revealing the large Iron Gate behind it. That slowly raised up giving access into the tower. There was a long hallway that led to a much smaller set of double doors leading into an elevator. They quickly lifted threw the tower stopping at the one hundred and fifteenth floor two floors below the top. There were a few guardians here sitting at desks, a man stood in front of the desks looked back where Craig stood.

"Who the hell are you, new meat?" the man said.

"Well I guess I'm not entirely sure" Craig said.

"Well what's your name boy?" He asked.

"Craig sir" Craig responded.

The ghost floated between the two of them.

He's a new guardian I picked him up this morning he has the light inside of him this one is powerful. There are very few guardians I've seen with as much light as him inside of them this one will be a great guardian.

"Fine you want to be a guardian let's start with seeing how fit you are give me five hundred pushups… GO!" he snapped.

Craig dropped to the floor and started doing pushups right away, one... two… three… four… five… then the boot slammed into his back slamming Craig into the floor. He pushed up and continued doing pushups with the boot on his back. After two hours he was done with the pushups and was completely exhausted he stood back up putting his hand on wall to steady himself.

"Well well most people take a few days to do five hundred, your either stupid or in amazing condition" the man said. "My names Jeff I am the trainer for all new guardians you will be under my order until I say otherwise after I'm done with you, you will be transferred to the vanguard of your class by the way what class are you in?"

Well that's actually one of the problems he doesn't show sign of any class yet I was hoping his class would be triggered during the first fight.

"Well that's unusual but we can work on this sit down I have a class to teach". Jeff stated and went back to talking about the auto riffle.

After the first few classes and lunch they went down stairs to an indoor obstacle course they stayed there for three hours running the course over and over people falling down and having to restart. The rules where simple do the course flawless five times in a row and you could go home. Craig however was on his tenth perfect run, no one else has given five runs yet.

"Craig get over here" Jeff shouted.

"Yes sir?" Craig responded.

"Get home already it's ten and I'm moving you into a more advanced schedule, this one seems to be too easy for you. Be here at o' eight hundred hours tomorrow morning" Jeff said then started yelling at the other five guardians running the course.

Craig went back up stairs to the lockers and grabbed his bag out of it. Then decided to go visit Holiday while he was at the tower. He went up the last two floors and the elevator opened, to the courtroom where most the guardians spend their free time. The north part of the tower was closed for the night already the vanguard room would be closed soon too. The south part of the tower was always the last to close for the night, Holiday was always the first one to the tower and last one to leave at the night. She had to stay late so any late arriving guardians can bring the ships in and store them in the garage under the tower.

What are you up to? Shouldn't we go back to your house master Jeff said that we had an early morning tomorrow.

"ya well I want to see a friend of mine" Craig responded.

Craig went into the south tower where the hanger bay is and went up to Holiday.

"Hey holiday sorry about never being able to show up" Craig said.

"ya I was really expecting you to come in today what happened"? Holiday asked as she sat down on her desk.

"Well this happened" he said and the ghost appeared besides his head.

Evening how are you?

Holiday looked at him surprised "how did you become a guardian"? She asked amazed.

"Well I was on my way here and this guy flew down to me and then I was a guardian, I'm still not sure how it all worked out." Craig said.

"Well tell you what get yourself some glimmer I'll give you a deal on it." Holiday smiled. "But it is a shame that you won't be working here it's a damm shame your mechanical mind will be wasted. Hunting these dammed beasts."

"sorry about that Amanda but I'll be sure to come help out as much as I have time for." Craig responded.

"Well that's nice of you maybe you could show some of my mechanics a thing or two." She responded. "Now get going I need to start packing up to close for the night" she stated as she picked up files off the desk to put them in the filing cabinets and then to her room on the one hundredth floor.

Craig took the long elevator ride down to the ground floor and walked out the doors the guardians saluted him and continued to stand guard as the doors slowly closed after Craig walked out and to his sparrow to head home for the night. The streets where empty it was late and everyone was home or at the bars betting on the crucible.

Two sparrows pulled up alongside Craig, they were completely black and the riders wore black armor with helmets. They took turns banging into the sides of Craig's sparrow. One pulled back a bit and the other went to the side street, then the one slammed back into his side knocking it over and causing him to fall off and got cut up and bruised. One got off his sparrow and stepped above him.

"You the new meat kid?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Craig coughed out spitting blood out.

"You're the new guardian making the rest of us look bad" the stranger said.

"Cops!" the other guardian yelled her voice cutting through the air.

"Listen to me boy this is the last warning you get" the other said as he got back on his sparrow and the two road away.

Craig laid in his bed sore from head to toe bruises and cuts he stared at the celling wondering how his life was so different then it was this morning then he passed out of exhaustion. This day did not go as he planned nothing seemed to be real. How could his life be so different after only one day?


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone finished writing this the other day it seems kinda short to me but it has a lot of detail i think and hope you'll like it The next chapter will be describing his trials in the room for the first day. Anyways here you go the next chapter in _The Loan Hunter _

The early morning sun was just peaking over the horizon giving the first light of the day.

Wake up guardian.

Craig slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock sitting on the end table, it said six o' five. His alarm not even set to go off before seven.

"What do you want ghost

It's time for you to go to the tower for training you have to get ready and leave soon.

"What are you talking about I don't have to leave for another hour and a half." Craig protested.

Maybe normally but there was an accident on the highway today and traffic is backed up across the city if we don't leave in the next fifteen minutes you won't get to class on time.

There is no way you can know that you've never even seen me drive or know what way I will take." Craig yelled then pulled the blanket over his head.  
>Humans you're all the same….<p>

The ghost split into multiple little triangles again and a beam of light came out teleporting Craig two feet to the left… leaving him to fall to the floor.

"What the hell was that" Craig jumped up and looked around.

That was me seeing you didn't want to wake up the easy way.

"Is there a chance I can get a ghost with a little less attitude" Craig snarled at the ghost

No

Craig finally gave up arguing with the ghost since it didn't seem to be getting him anywhere and got ready to head out to the tower. He figured when he got there an hour early he would be able to help out Holiday and maybe earn some money to buy himself a ship. The Cheapest jump ship there is costs about three thousand glimmer, Craig had about one hundred glimmer and a mortgage payment due on the house next week. He ate a small breakfast of eggs and toast, cleaned up the kitchen and was about to go when the door opened. Sarah walked in still tired and in the cloths she slept in.

"Where are you off to so early I barely got to see you yesterday you were off at tower all day and when you finally did come back home you were covered in cuts and bruises… Wait where did all the cuts go." Sarah said shocked as she realized he had no injuries.

Craig looked down realizing himself that all the cuts were gone and his mussels no longer felt sore. "I don't know I didn't even realize it." He responded.

The ghost appeared between the two of them which left Sarah with more questions than before. I healed them and Craig if we don't start moving you will be late.

"Wait" Sarah Screamed "When the hell did you become a guardian. Wait when did you die" Sarah getting more and more confused.

Can I answer this that way we can leave soon we really don't have the time for this. Okay he didn't die that is a myth we can pick anyone who can use the light to protect the city they don't need to be dead, and he became a guardian yesterday at nine forty-five two clicks south of the central tower and now he is running late for training can we go now?

Craig quickly hugged Sarah "I'll be safe I promise "this is what we've always needed ill finally be able to make more glimmer to take care of us all.

"I still don't like this idea" Sarah said.

"I know and I'm sorry but it's the only way we will be able to continue living here I have no other job now that Richard fired me and there's no way he'll hire me back even if I wanted to go back" Craig said.

"Well why can't you work with Holiday like you planed on" Sarah pleaded.

"Sarah doing this I could pay off the house and everything we owe in a few weeks once out of training or I would be working for holiday for the next sixty years to pay it all back before I start making money" Craig tried reasoning to her. "I promise after I pay everything off I will resign to wall duty if you want so you know I'll be safe."

"Fine go, but be careful" Sarah finally said after a moment of silence.

"Everything will be fine sis if anything happens my ghost can fix it apparently" Craig said looking at the ghost.

Yes Yes I will keep him safe and alive anything else or can we go we have exactly 23 seconds to leave the house or else you will be late to class…. Why don't you just get a room in the tower like all the other guardians?

"Well the biggest reason is I have family here in the city where the other guardians do not plus I don't know about you but I don't have the money for two houses" Craig said as he got on the sparrow. "Oh by the way can you change this armor the color just doesn't seem like me" Craig said with a grin as he left the house on the way to the traveler.

Well what color would you like it to be then?

Oh I don't know maybe a grey or a white anything but this tan color. "Craig said.

Well after training today I'll take you to the outfitter and you can find a shader you like for your armor.

Very well then and since you know so much about the traffic today how about you tell me the fastest way to get to the tower.

After the drive and being stuck in traffic for a hour they finally arrived at the tower with ten minutes left before he had to be there, minus the five minute elevator ride and going through security they made it to the class with one minute left. As soon as the clock hit eight and the first bell could barely be heard the door on the far side of the room opened and Jeff stepped in.

"Good this one knows how to read a clock" Jeff said as he sat on the table in front of the class. "Okay you will be moved into the advanced schedule today that meant you will be here at eight every morning and you can leave at ten every night if you have your work done this week you will start learning your basic survival skills Next Weekend we will put those skills to the test. Then after that you will move up into basic then advanced combat then move to automotive combat. Once you're done with that you will learn advanced weapons, weapon design and weapon field repair then we will finish you off with advanced unarmed combat. This should all take about a year to go through you will get a quick preview on it all over the next month to prepare you for rookie week then after that hard training on ever subject. Any questions?" without giving Craig time to ask any questions he stared talking again "Good then let's get you down into basic survival skills my assistant Andrew is down there waiting for you it is three floors down get moving. " Jeff said then stood up and moved to the board and started writing.

Craig stood up and walked trying to remember everything he was just told he was doing survival training then combats then weapon design then more combat and he was going to go over everything in a month so he knew everything he would for rookie week. Before he even relied it he was in the elevator going downstairs to meet this Andrew person. The doors of the elevator opened to a small hallway with one desk and a huge door behind it. There was an exo standing behind the desk looking at files then shredding them.

"I'm looking for Andrew" Craig said and the exo looked up.

"That's me Andrew-23 and you must be Craig correct?" He said

"Yes I'm Craig" He responded looking at the desk, it was full of papers covered with numbers and letters.

"Okay then how much do you know about basic survival techniques and skills." Andrew asked

"Not much I've lived in the city all my life" Craig responded.

Andrew looked up "You were born in the city? And accepted to be a guardian?"

"Well Ya" Craig responded not knowing where this conversation was going.

"That's incredible in my four hundred years of working here I've only meet two others that where born in the city." Andrew stated then trailed off mumbling to himself, deciding rather to keep talking or to let it go.

After a minute of the mumbling Craig decided it was best to cut in "Anyways what are we going to do down here?" he asked.

"Ah yes let's get started, you will be put in the room next door it is an enclosed simulated environment that we can change for any situation you want to practice on. Right now however we will be focusing on the environment around here as your startup we will equip you with any weapons you want and there will be virtual fallen spawning in the room. I will monitor you from out here to judge how well you work in there." Andrew started going off into another rant to himself.

"So, where do I pick a weapoon?" Craig asked.

"What? Oh yes a weapon you can pick one here." Andrew pointed to the wall and a screen turned on with different types of weapons from machetes to rocket launchers, knives to mini-guns.

"So I can pick any weapon and it will be delivered to me in?" Craig asked.

"Oh yes any weapon you can think of we have some weapons are locked at this time though." Andrew stated.

Craig walked up to the wall and looked at all the choices, there was close quarter mid-range, long-range, traditional, and futuristic weapons. Slowly he looked threw the close range weapons, there was a hunter knife listed here that Craig selected, then a message popped up stated to pick a second weapon. After a few minutes scrolling through the mid and long range weapons he taped the traditional button there was a split sword and duel wielded swords. Then he saw it a recurve bow, the stats symbols came up mid to long range high impact a quiver of twenty seven arrows and can be upgraded to get different tips for your arrows. He clicked the picture then hit confirm, two minutes passed then a drawer opened in the wall with the knife and the bow sitting there.

"Step forward to the large door please." Andrew said as he went to the desk. And typed in a code.

The large door started to spin around going back into the wall then steam spilled from a line going across the sides, and the circle split in half then opened into a large room. Trees where in the room large red wood trees towered a hundred feet into the sky it was bright inside there where clouds and birds and…. It was outside except there where walls surrounding it. There was a mountain in the center of the room and Craig could see a water fall running down it, Craig turned around and the door was shut, he was locked inside to begin his training.


End file.
